


All I ever wanted and all I feel I cannot have

by Queenofthebees



Series: follower giveaway drabbles [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Are you insulting my cousin?”“Your cousin or your husband?” he asked, whirling around to face her properly.It shouldn’t bother him. It wasn’t any of his business who she was making stockings for, who would see her wearing them, who would get to peel them off and replace them with soft kisses.“You think I’m going to marry Robin?” Sansa retorted with a disbelieving laugh.He tilted his head towards the stockings. “Are they for someone else then?”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: follower giveaway drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	All I ever wanted and all I feel I cannot have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreams_for_spring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_for_spring/gifts).



“Come in,” Sansa’s voice called softly after his knock.

But his announcement of the letter from the vale was cut off as he stepped into Sansa’s chambers to find her embroiled in her needlework.

Specifically, she was knitting blue winter roses onto her white stockings.

She paused, looked up at him slowly, arching a brow with impatience. “A letter?” she prompted, looking at the scroll in his hand.

Jon scowled at it for a moment before wordlessly passing it over.

Beaming, Sansa gently placed her stockings in the basket at her feet and slid her needle across the seal. Jon crossed to the window, fighting the urge to ask about the stockings.

Why was she making them? Were they for a man, a suitor? Was she going to marry someone and wear those stocking for her new husband? Why did it bother him so much?

“Robin seems to have become a great Lord,” Sansa commented happily. Jon turned his head to glance at her, noting the fond smile on her lips. Was she planning to marry Robin Arryn? The thought made him scoff to himself and Sansa looked up with a frown. “What?”

“Nothing,” he grumbled, looking out of the window again.

“Are you insulting my cousin?”

“Your cousin or your husband?” he asked, whirling around to face her properly.

It shouldn’t bother him. It wasn’t any of his business who she was making stockings for, who would see her wearing them, who would get to peel them off and replace them with soft kisses.

“You think I’m going to marry Robin?” Sansa retorted with a disbelieving laugh.

He tilted his head towards the stockings. “Are they for someone else then?”

She glanced down and then back at him, chin tilting up the way it did whenever she was about to let him have it. Beautiful even in her fury, he thought. “Actually, yes they are.”

“Is he here?” he asked, swallowing thickly.

He heard her stand slowly. “Yes.”

Ready to accept that her happiness was the most important thing, he summoned the courage to face her again. Only to find her standing there, skirts lifted, leg tilted slightly to show off the stockings that clung to her skin and a mischievous smirk on her lips.

“You.” She let her skirts drop and stalked towards him. Taking his face in her hands, she gave him a dazzling smile. “Only you.”


End file.
